Gila-gilaan dengan Freddy and the gang!
by Clover 4 Leaves
Summary: Mike Schmidt dan Jeremy Fitzgerald, sohib yang sama-sama kerja sebagai security malem-malem di Freddy Fazbear Family! Mari kita lihat sebetapa random-nya cerita mereka disana! Warning inside. Note : Cerita lebih random dibanding judul


Chapter 1 : GILA!

Clover : Halo-halo! Kepada seluruh pembaca disana! Saya ingin membuat fanfic di sini, yaitu Five Nights at Freddy's! yep, langsung aja ya!

_**Disclaimer : **_FNaF bukan punya saya pasti! Yang punya adalah... Scott Cawthon!

_**Warning : **_SELURUH KESALAHAN ADA DISINI DITAMBAH GAJE, CHARA OOC, BAHASA ALAY JUGA GAUL JUGA RANDOM, HUMOR GARING! OH YA! mIKE SAMA JEREMY ADALAH SOHIB! JEREMY GAK ADA DI TAHUN 1987!

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Malam hari yang gelap

Disini sendirian

Bersama para robot

Di sebuah restoran

Saat gue pengen tidur

tiba-tiba mereka muncul

gue sangat kaget

gue tutup pintunya

Saat pintu ditutup

tiba-tiba batre abis

gue sangat panik

gue pun berteriak

ANYIIIIIIING!

Pengen lari kerumah

tapi rumah di jonggol(?)

saat itu juga gue langsung panik lagi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi...

Gue langsung mampus

mana rugi nyawa gue

aah, capek deh..." Terdengar nyanyian gak jelas dari seorang security di restoran "Freddy Fazbear pizza". Orang itu adalah Mike Schmidt yang lagi kurang kerjaan. Saking kurang kerjaannya, dia nyampe gak nyadar dari tadi ada robot ayam yang lagi nemplok di kaca kantornya.

"Woi mas! Kalau mau konser jangan disini! Ganggu orang tidur aja sih! Kalau mau konser di taman lawang sana, yakin deh banyak yang neriakin!" Rupanya ayam itu pengen ngomplain gegara suara cemprengnya Mike kedengeran sampe ke show stage. "WAT DAFUQ! Sejak kapan ente ada disana?!" Dengan bloonnya Mike langsung main nyalahin si ayam atau kita sebut aja Chica.

"Alah! Diem aja lu! Kalau kagak, gue sumpel mulut lu make panci burik!" Dan dengan begitu Chica langsung pergi ke show stage lagi. Meninggalkan Mike speechless di kantornya suer tekewel-kewel kecilnya :v

.

.

.

"Ya ampay! Suara si Mike kok bisa nyampe sini ya?" Komplen si Kelinci KW-5 di show stage. "Udah ah, gak usah banyak cing-cong lu! Cuma istarahat 6 jam sambil refreshing kan enak" Kata si ketua beruang warna coklat blusukan (Freddy : SIALAN LU THOR!). Mari kita sebut si kelinci dengan Bonnie, dan si beruang dengan Freddy.

_**JDUAK ADAW! KROMPYANG PLTANG TANG-TANG-TANG**_

Freddy dan Bonnie ngeliat kearah pintu dapur, mereka melihat satu sama lain dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera berlari kearah dapur. sesampainya disana, mereka ngelit Chica terkapar di lantai. Mereka segera berjalan kearah Chica

Namun...

SROT! GEDEBUK!

Freddy dan Bonnie koprol dan berakhir dengan mengenaskan dengan muka mendarat duluan, terima kasih genangan air. "ANYIING! Itu air muncul darimane?" Komplen Bonnie lagi. Dan akhirnya secara mereka bertiga sama-sama jatoh akhirnya terpaksa tidur-tiduran dulu disana sambil nunggu jam enam atau...

"Eh woy, kalian bertiga lagi ngapain? Menikmati bintang-bintang di langit? Ini tuh dapur gebelek" -Menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk muncul yaitu Foxy!

Foxy mulai berjalan namun dicegat dengan Bonnie yang tiba-tiba udah bisa berdiri lagi. "Eits, mau kemane lu?" "Ke tempat si Mike, buat ngagetin dia sampe jantung kalau bisa" "...Sebelum itu! Bantuin gue buat ngebangunin mereka yang lagi terkapar kaku disono!" Dengan berat hati Foxy ngebantuin Bonnie buat ngebediriin mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Mike yang gak tau mau ngapain jadinya terpaksa nengok kesana-kemari sambil neken-neken tombol light biar ngemastiin mereka berempat nggak ada di deket ruangan kantornya.

_**Ahahahah... Haha... Haha...**_

"DEMI ARYA WIGUNA DIKUTUK JADI EYANG TANDUS(?)! SUARA APAAN NOH?! GUE YAKIN ITU BUKAN SUARA FREDDY!" Teriak Mike yang makin panik. Akhirnya dia neken kedua tombol light secara bersamaan tapi GAK ADA siapapun disana.

Mike melihat tablet-nya dan melihat seluruh camera dan hanya satu kamera saja yang mengeluarkan banyak suara yaitu kamera dapur yang selalu bertuliskan 'Camera enable, audio only'. Mike menurunkan tablet-nya dan melihat ada-

"KAMFRETOOO!"

.

.

.

_**KAMFRETOOO!**_

Bisa terdengar teriakan Mike sampe ke dapur dimana acara peleset-kepeleset terjadi. "...Si Mike kenape noh?" Tanya si Bonnie. "Meneketehe" Jawab Foxy dengan jutek-nya(?). "Palingan ketemu ama kembaran elu Fred" Kata Chica. "...Don't go, it's a mighty long fall..." Eh ternyata malah di jawab make nyanyian sama Freddy, Chica pun facepalm.

"Nah, sekarang kita ngapain?" Kata Bonnie yang akhirnya selesai ngebantuin Freddy sama Chica berdiri. "...Main si buta dari gua hantu?" Usul Chica. "Lu kira kita masih anak-anak?" Bantah Foxy. "Bukannya kita emang masih anak-anak ya?" Kata Chica lagi. Dengan kata-kata itu, mereka berempat memundungkan diri.

.

.

.

"...Aha...Ahahaha... BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mike langsung kaget sama tingkah benda yang ada didepannya. Benda itu membuka topengnya dan... Terlihat seseorang yang lagi tertawa tadi. "Ebuseet, muka lu kenapa tong? Buahaha!" Mike bingung sama tingkah laku orang didepannya ini, lebih parahnya lagi kenapa ini orang make kostum Freddy?!

"Jer-Jeremy?! Ngapain lu disini?! Kerjaan lu bagimane?" Rupanya orang yang ada di depannya itu adalah Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Dia adalah sohib-nya si Mike yang kerjanya sama-sama jadi security di Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Namun Jeremy kerja di cabang, sedangkan Mike kerja di yang original(?).

"Gue libur hari ini! Betewe lu enak ya ada pintunya" Mike kebingungan, dan akhirnya bertanya. "Ngapain lu make kostum begituan?" Jeremy yang ngerasa ditanya akhirnya noleh. "Oh ini, kayak yang gue bilang tadi. Gegara gak ada pintu gue disuruh make ini biar animatronics-nya mikir gue itu semacam mereka"

Si Mike ngangguk-ngangguk aja tanda dia ngerti. "...Tapi gak enaknya disini tuh... Ada limit power" Jeremy kicep. "OH! Kalau gitu gue pergi ye!" Jeremy buru-buru keluar tapi ditahan sama Mike. "Nape lu tong?" "Bantuin gue dong!" "Ha? Bantuin? Lu kira seremen mana sama kantor gue? Gak ada pintunya sama sekali, dan kalau gue kagak make ini topeng gue udah ko it keles!" "Ha elah! Satu kali ini doang lah!" "...Ok fix"

Jeremy dengan terpaksa ngebantuin si Mike disbanding entar dia di terror melulu sama si Mike bertubi-tubi. Pernah sekali dia ninggalin Mike di suatu tempat (niatnya pengen ngejailin) dan besoknya dia dapet surat anceman yang mengerikan macam 'tanggal 13 hari Jumat... jam 12 malem gue akan berdiri di depan pintu kamar lu, dan bener aja si Mike ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Si Jeremy akhirnya sujud-sujud minta maaf saat itu juga. Hebat kan? Cuma masalah sepele doang sampe segitunya.

.

.

.

Di kaca jendela terlihat Chica lagi nemplok sambil jawdrop. Kenapa? Karna dia mikir, KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MIKE JADI DUA?! Eh tapi, itu yang satu lagi nggak kayak Mike kok. Buru-buru Chica lari kearah dining area tempat dimana semua animatronic ngumpul sementara, CCTV yang disana kabelnya diputusin ama Bonnie sementara.

"Eh woi! Ada satu orang lagi di sono!" Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy langsung noleh kearah Chica yang baru aja selesai nge-stalk Mike sama satu orang lagi. "Ha? Apa lu bilang? Mike jadi dua?" Kata Freddy dengan tampang bloonnya/slap. "Iya aja dah biar cepet!" Jawab Chica gak mau ambil rempong. "Eh liat yuk!" Bonnie dengan semangat yang berkoar-koar beserta ke-kepoannya yang melebihi batas berlari menuju kearah pintu disebelah kanan. Gak peduli kameranya nyala apa kagak.

.

.

.

"ASTAJIM! ADA... Eh yang kelinci ungu itu siapa?" Tanya si Jeremy. "Bonnie" Jawab mike singkat jelas dan padat. "Oh, ok. Gue lanjutin yak? ASTAJIM! ADA BONNIE LARI KEARAH SINI!" Teriak Jeremy yang belom selesai tadi. Dengan paniknya, dia segera menutup pintu disebelah kiri.

.

.

.

Bonnie yang sebentar lagi nyampe kearah pintu bagian kiri dan kaget ngeliat pintunya tiba-tiba ketutup. Nyaris aja badannya kebelah jadi dua kalau dia masih nekat lari kearah pintunya. Foxy yang kaget gegara Bonnie berhenti tiba-tiba akhirnya nge-rem mendadak dan... Menubruk Bonnie hingga Bonnie sendiri mukanya nemplok ke pintu dengan indahnya.

Rupanya kejadian yang serupa terjadi pada Chica dan Freddy.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

Clover : Dan TBC dengan gajenya, ya akhir-akhir ini saya suka sama game yang satu ini dan akhirnya membuat fanfic gak dan dan(?) ini! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya para readers yang saya cintai karena telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fanfic yang sekali lagi gak dan dan(?) ini!

SeeU ~


End file.
